<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come back (fr) by ThaliaBubble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134458">Come back (fr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble'>ThaliaBubble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les dés sont jetés [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aquaman (2018), The Little Mermaid (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aquaman can send SMS underwater, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Mind Manipulation, One Shot, Sad Ending, Transformation, Ursula is trans, no logic, power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour faire simple, tu as malencontreusement marché sur Ursula, la sorcière des mers, et tu dois à présent la renvoyer rapidement dans son antre avec l'aide de ton ami d'enfance, Aquaman.<br/>Le problème, c'est que la sorcière pourrait bien ne pas vouloir se séparer de ton corps.</p><p>"Les dés sont jetés" est une série de fictions plus ou moins courtes créées en lançant des dés. C'est tout. Je n'ai aucun contrôle. ^^'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ursula &amp; reader, aquaman &amp; reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Les dés sont jetés [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742293</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come back (fr)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Ursula minaude devant le héros impuissant qui recule alors que tes jambes se tordent, se dédoublent en longues extrémités d’un noir d’encre couvertes de ventouses comme autant de furoncles. Piégée dans ton propre corps, tu ne peux même pas hurler de douleur ou appeler à l’aide, luttant pour ne pas être noyée dans le néant. Aquaman n’a aucune idée de comment te libérer de ce maléfice cruel, il faut qu’il t’aide à revenir, à reprendre le contrôle avant d’être totalement engloutie. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>« Y/N…Je sais que tu m’entends et que tu as encore de la force, ne laisse pas cette vieille peau t’avoir si facilement. »  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Il tend la main vers toi, ses yeux dorés te regardant avec sérieux et tout l’espoir déterminé dont il est capable. Il a confiance en toi, il est hors de question qu’il te laisse te perdre. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>-	Je n’ai pas fini de rire avec toi, de boire en chantant faux alors reviens. C’est ton corps, tu n’es pas Ursula, tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie et je t’aime.<br/>
-	Arthur…</i>
</p><p>Installée sur le ponton, tu regardes la mer aller et venir en faibles vagues alors que le soleil se couche à l’horizon, colorant d’or et de pourpre le paysage aquatique. Un soupir soulève ta poitrine et tu fronces les sourcils à l’idée de ressembler à l’une de ces damoiselles qui pleurent après leur amant en l’attendant bien sagement au port. Ce n’est absolument pas ton genre, tu profitais simplement de la vue pour réfléchir. Agacée par tes propres pensées, tu te relèves et essuie avec une pointe de rage le sable collé à ton pantalon. Une fois encore, Arthur n’est pas venu mais tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il est roi d’Atlantis et membre de la Ligue des Justiciers par-dessus le marché. Lui faire des reproches devient de plus en plus dur, l’époque où vous jouiez ensemble est bien lointaine. </p><p>« Ça reste toujours un bourrin arrogant », déclares-tu avec conviction.</p><p>Ramassant tes chaussures, tu tournes les talons pour te promener un peu sur la plage avant qu’il ne fasse trop sombre. Ton copain d’enfance est devenu souverain du monde sous-marin, un héros connu dans le monde entier et toi…tu es une simple serveuse dans un bar pour achever de payer des études que tu as pourtant terminées depuis longtemps. On ne peut pas dire que la comparaison joue en ta faveur et même si tu ne voudrais pour rien au monde échanger ta place contre celle d’« Aquaman », tu ne peux t’empêcher de rêver que tu es un peu plus qu’une simple humaine. Ton ami ne le comprendrait pas, il apprécie tant ces moments à simplement boire une bière avec toi sans se soucier de ses devoirs.<br/>
Comme d’habitude, le contact avec le sable frais t’aide à retrouver un peu de calme, tes pieds s’enfonçant dans le sol humide avec délice. Les flots viennent lécher tes orteils de temps à autre et tu fermes les yeux en profitant du silence, te sachant seule sur cette plage peu connue des badauds. </p><p>« Oh merde… »</p><p>Quelque chose de gluant se place brusquement entre ta plante de pied et le sable, te faisant pousser un juron dégoûté en rouvrant les yeux. Une algue grisâtre est restée collée à toi, le genre qui donne immédiatement envie de gerber. Lentement, tu attrapes le bout du végétal entre tes ongles, en équilibre sur un pied. Cette horreur est glacée et les ombres semblent lui dessiner un visage grimaçant qui te regardent au plus profond. </p><p>« Beurk, beurk, beurk, beurk, beurk… »</p><p>Un frisson parcourt ta jambe alors que tu tires sur l’algue pour la décoller, sans y parvenir. Tu luttes quelques instants, la saleté restant agrippée à ta peau en augmentant ta nausée. Puis elle tombe d’elle-même en un bruit mou, de même que toi qui reste glacée pendant plusieurs secondes. Sans que tu puisses dire quoi, tu pressens que quelque chose vient de se produire et ton cerveau reptilien te souffle d’avoir peur. Quoiqu’une infime partie de toi frémisse d’excitation, comme si tu allais vivre quelque chose d’intéressant.<br/>
Tu remets tes chaussures et rentre chez toi en évitant soigneusement de regarder la plante laissée à l’abandon, tu n’as même pas envie de la rejeter à la mer, c’était trop dégoûtant. Si tu avais pris le temps de la regarder de plus près, tu n’aurais plus vu les étranges ombres grimaçantes dessinées dessus mais ça n’a pas grande importance. </p><p>***</p><p>Même après plusieurs heures, la sensation de froid continue de te hanter, allant et venant le long de ta jambe jusque dans ton dos, à croire que cette algue t’a vraiment dégoûtée. En désespoir de cause, tu décides de remplir ta vieille baignoire écaillée d’eau chaude, quitte à ruiner tes efforts pour ne pas trop dépenser ce mois-ci. Comme prévu, la sensation se calme une fois que tu t’immerges et tu fermes les yeux de soulagement, à moins que ce ne soit la fatigue après toute une semaine à faire des heures supplémentaires au bar. Les genoux repliés contre ta poitrine, tu te sens mollir en profitant de l’étreinte apaisante et chaude autour de toi, il n’y a vraiment que l’eau pour te procurer un tel bien-être. </p><p>
  <i>Mon enfant</i>
</p><p>Le murmure effleure ton oreille, si léger que tu le remarques à peine, se répétant d’une voix douce et sourde jusqu’à prendre corps. Des images floues traversent ton esprit, des visions sous-marines, une femme au corps de pieuvre qui ondule au milieu des coraux. Puisqu’il ne s’agit que d’un rêve, tu laisses tout cela te caresser, t’enfonçant dans un agréable sommeil, bercée par la voix imaginaire.<br/>
Comme il est écrit que tout corps plongé dans l’eau entend le téléphone sonner, tu es tirée de ta rêverie par ton portable restée dans la chambre et qui fait résonner « Toss a coin to your wizard » avant de s’interrompre. Avec un grognement agacé, tu t’extirpes de la baignoire et t’enroule dans une serviette sans même avoir remarqué que tu t’étais endormie la tête sous l’eau. L’écran de ton portable indique un numéro inconnu, sûrement un opérateur quelconque cherchant à te vendre un abonnement atrocement cher. </p><p>« Ça valait pas le coup de quitter mon bain » tu lances avec un soupir rageur</p><p>
  <i>Tu apprécies vraiment l’eau, non ?</i>
</p><p>Cette fois-ci, tu es parfaitement alerte et tu regardes autour de toi à la recherche de la voix, ta serviette à moitié défaite autour de ton corps sans défense en cas d’intrusion. Quoique, peut-être que ça peut faire peur au voleur de te voir foncer sur lui toute nue. Mais autour de toi, il n’y a pas personne, ce qui est à la fois rassurant et terrifiant. Dans le doute, tu tentes quand même :</p><p>« Oui…et alors ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire, voix féminine flippante ? » </p><p>Un rire te répond, sonnant non pas à l’extérieur mais en toi, à la base de ta nuque, au bout de tes doigts. Peu habituée à ce que tes hallucinations acoustico-verbales te répondent, tu retiens ton souffle sans parvenir à réfléchir correctement.</p><p>
  <i>Peut-être que tu es destinée à évoluer non pas sur terre mais sous les flots.</i>
</p><p>L’absurdité de cette réponse, tout autant que de te savoir en train de parler à une personne invisible, t’arrache un rire nerveux. Tu te laisses tomber sur ton lit sans plus regarder autour de toi, convaincue que tu es simplement en train de faire un burn-out. </p><p>« Est-ce que tu es un alien ? Genre un parasite venu de l’espace qui a besoin de mon corps pour survivre comme dans ce film avec Tom Horny ? » </p><p>Dans le doute, tu dis ce qui te passe par la tête. Tu es du genre très ouvert vu tes fréquentations alors autant ne pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu’un nouveau rire résonne et que l’on te réponde.</p><p>
  <i>Non, mon petit chat, je suis une sorcière des mers qui souhaite simplement retrouver son antre.</i>
</p><p>« Ça, c’était franc. Quel est mon rôle là-dedans ? »</p><p>Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, tu n’arrives pas à totalement t’inquiéter de bavarder avec une entité aquatique probablement nichée dans ton crâne. C’est comme si les signaux de peur et d’alerte se perdaient en chemin. Pendant un court instant, le silence se fait, comme si l’autre cherchait ses mots. Puis elle déclare tranquillement.</p><p><i>Mon enveloppe a été détruite, j’ai simplement besoin que quelqu’un m’amène chez moi. Là-bas, j’aurai de nouveau un corps pour me mouvoir librement. Cela déjà de nombreuses lunes que je cherche un hôte mais je ne trouvais personne pour me transporter ou même m’entendre, piégée dans une algue nauséabonde. Jusqu’à toi. Tu dois être particulière…</i> </p><p>La dernière partie titille légèrement ton égo mais tu n’y fais pas attention, plus concentrée sur le reste des informations. Tout ceci est totalement surréaliste mais tu es mal placée pour juger puisque, encore une fois, tu fréquentes un super-héros souverain des océans. De plus, tu tiens peut-être enfin une occasion de t’amuser un peu, de vivre une aventure loin de ton morne quotidien. </p><p>-	Ce sera dangereux ?<br/>
-	<i>Pas si tu fais attention.</i><br/>
-	Une fois là-bas, je pourrai repartir tranquille ?<br/>
-	<i>Si tu en exprimes le désir, oui, évidemment.</i><br/>
-	Comment je peux être sûre qu’on ne me fera pas de mal ?</p><p>Une sensation de chaleur répond à ta question et tu te sens basculer en arrière comme si quelqu’un te prenait dans ses bras, quoique l’étreinte se prolonge sur tout ton corps. La voix se fait plus mielleuse pour endormir ta méfiance, s’insinuant jusqu’au plus profond de ton être comme des tentacules pour guider tes pensées.</p><p>
  <i>Mon enfant, ma survie dépend entièrement de toi, je ne laisserai personne te blesser. Tu peux me faire confiance… Tiens, j’ai une idée, nous allons passer un accord : si tu t’engages à m’emmener jusque chez moi, je te promets que tu ne subiras aucun dommage. Je te laisserai repartir dès que tu le demanderas. Cela te convient ?</i>
</p><p>Question inutile puisque tu es incapable de réfléchir correctement et de comprendre quel piège est sur le point de se refermer sur toi. Tu as une telle soif d’aventure, de sentir que tu peux être plus qu’une fille transparente vouée à une existence misérable et grise…tu acceptes sur le champ. </p><p>-	Marché conclu. Maintenant, tu peux me dire comment tu t’appelles ?<br/>
-	<i>Ursula, mon petit.</i><br/>
-	Ursula…tout s’explique. Je m’appelle Y/N.</p><p>*** </p><p>Ainsi donc, tu as passé un marché avec une sorcière que tu pensais totalement fictive. Sorcière qui se trouve logée à l’intérieur de toi pour une raison qui est encore légèrement obscure.  Tu vas devoir t’aventurer dans les confins de l’océan à la recherche d’un antre probablement située dans un endroit sombre et potentiellement dangereux. </p><p>« Un samedi ordinaire en somme. »</p><p>Depuis hier, tu n’as cessé de réfléchir à ce qui t’arrive et Ursula a la gentillesse de se tenir en retrait pour te laisser penser à ton aise et digérer l’information. En soit, maintenant que tu as passé un accord, tu te vois difficilement reculer mais il reste une petite question qui te trotte dans la tête et sur laquelle tu n’arrives pas à te décider : dois-tu mettre Aquaman au courant ? </p><p>Même la sorcière, en son for intérieur, n’est pas totalement sûre de savoir ce qui serait le mieux. En tant que souverain des Atlantes, le héros pourrait tout à fait prévenir les descendants d’Ariel et tout faire tomber à l’eau -sans mauvais jeu de mots-. Mais le jeune homme a été élevé par les humains, c’est avant tout un esprit rebelle et qui serait peut-être capable de préférer aider son amie plutôt que de protéger son peuple… Les humains agissent avec leur cœur et non leur raison, là est peut-être sa chance. </p><p>« Pourquoi as-tu été bannie ? »</p><p>Allongée sur ton lit, tu poses ta question sans t’embarrasser à ménager la sorcière ou à être polie, vous partagez le même corps et ce que tu sais d’elle ne joue pas en sa faveur. A défaut de la ressentir comme une menace, tu es très curieuse d’entendre son histoire et surtout ses origines dont tu ne sais rien. Ursula prend le temps de réfléchir avant de te répondre et tu fermes les yeux en l’imaginant à côté de toi.</p><p>
  <i>Il y a très longtemps, je vivais parmi les sirènes au royaume d’Atlantica. J’étais un triton (merman) intelligent et désireux d’en apprendre le plus possible dans tous les domaines. Oui, tu m’as bien comprise, je suis né en tant que mâle. Mais ça sonnait faux, je me surprenais à me sentir étrangère à mon propre corps, à ne pas reconnaître mon reflet dans les miroirs. Au fil de mes lectures, j’ai commencé à chercher un moyen de me transformer, de devenir autre chose qui me conviendrait mieux. Pour y parvenir, j’ai usé de magie et le roi Triton a vu d’un mauvais œil que j’enfreigne les règles sur la sorcellerie. Par crainte que je ne pervertisse son peuple, il m’a envoyé loin dans les abysses. J’étais devenue une sirène comme j’en rêvais secrètement mais j’avais perdu ma place. Evidemment, cela m’a rendu aigrie, je ne cache pas que j’ai cherché à me venger de Triton, mais j’ai aussi utilisé mes pouvoirs pour aider ceux qui, comme moi, aspiraient à quelque chose d’autre.</i>
</p><p>Une belle histoire bien ficelée, un cœur de vérité enrobé d’une bonne couche de mensonges sucrés, prête à être gobée. Effectivement, celle qui devait devenir Ursula avait été bannie pour avoir appris la magie mais ce serait oublié de dire que Triton avait usé du pouvoir du trident pour lui offrir un nouveau corps. Cela s’était passé bien avant que la sirène ne devienne une sorcière, bien avant qu’elle ne décide de passer des pactes avec le peuple des mers, leur promettant mille merveilles pour ensuite les changer en créatures pathétiques et visqueuses. Mais c’était il y a si longtemps que plus personne ne pourrait contredire sa version des faits. Tu hoches la tête, ressentant un fond de sympathie pour la sorcière après avoir entendu son histoire, même si cela ne permet pas d’excuser ce qu’elle a fait ensuite. </p><p>« Je ne pensais pas que tu avais vécu tant de choses… »</p><p>Songeuse, tu te redresses et enfile des vêtements simples sans prêter attention à la pâleur de ton visage, avant de mettre une touche de rouge à lèvres.</p><p>« Je vais demander de l’aide à mon ami Arthur. Il pourra nous guider jusqu’à ton repaire pour éviter les dangers. Et puis comme ça, il sera prévenu de ton retour et pourra te surveiller. »</p><p><i>Cela me convient tout à fait, mon enfant. Mais mieux vaut que cela reste un secret entre nous, les Atlantes pourraient vouloir nous tuer.</i> </p><p>Tu acquiesces, ayant déjà pensé à cette perspective peu réjouissante. Tu sais peu de choses sur le peuple que gouverne Arthur mais ils ne sont pas connus pour leur douceur et leur ouverture d’esprit Cependant, tu as confiance en ton ami pour protéger ta vie et te soutenir, vous vous êtes toujours épaulés. Plus assurée, tu sors de chez toi pour aller sur le ponton retrouver le jeune homme ; même s’il passe une grande partie de sa vie sous les flots, tu sais qu’il recevra ton SMS. Ne me demande pas comment, je n’en ai aucune idée. </p><p>Le héros t’attend déjà, deux canettes de bière posées près de lui sur le plancher de bois (il est possible que d’autres trônent déjà dans une poubelle voisine mais chut). En te voyant arriver, il sourit joyeusement et t’adresse un signe, faisant jouer la lumière sur ses nombreux tatouages. Comment un homme si insouciant au premier abord peut-il être le roi de tout un peuple ? Déjà plus à l’aise, tu t’installes à ses côtés et le laisse te prendre dans ses bras pour votre câlin habituel. </p><p>-	Désolé pour hier, une réunion avec le conseil s’est éternisée, je n’en pouvais plus…<br/>
-	Pas grave, je ne suis pas restée sans rien faire.</p><p>Rapidement, tu lui expliques les évènements de la veille en essayant de ne reprendre ton souffle le moins possible pour qu’il évite de t’interrompre avec des jurons. Il va te prendre pour une folle, c’est certain, mais tu mets en avant les clauses du contrat, le fait qu’Ursula ne peut rien tenter contre toi sans son corps et que lui sera là pour te protéger. Lorsqu’enfin tu le laisses réagir, Arthur demeure quelques instants silencieux, ce qui est plutôt surprenant quand on le connaît.</p><p>-	Tu as l’air d’avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question.<br/>
-	…Oui.</p><p>Le jeune homme est loin d’être stupide et il sait que tu avais déjà les mains liées bien avant de passer ce pacte avec la sorcière. Au moment où vous êtes devenues une seule entité, tu n’avais plus d’autre choix que de foncer vers l’aventure. Arthur sait aussi qu’il ne peut pas compter sur ses proches et conseillers pour l’aider, ce serait t’exposer à de trop grands dangers. Alors il esquisse un sourire et hoche la tête, faisant remuer ses cheveux en bataille.</p><p>« Tu peux compter sur moi, Y/N, hors de question que tu t’amuses sans moi. » </p><p>Il te donne une tape dans le dos avec un rire puis boit sa bière avant de discuter de tout et de rien pour détendre l’atmosphère. Parmi les nombreux pouvoirs d’Aquaman, il y en a un que les gens oublient souvent : sa capacité à rendre les choses plus légères. Avant d’être un héros et un roi, c’est un homme chaleureux qui se tient près de toi en se remémorant vos histoires d’enfants. Lorsque vous vous décidez à partir, l’appréhension qui te serrait le cœur s’est tout à fait envolée. </p><p>-	J’y pense : comment tu vas faire pour respirer sous l’eau ? L’antre d’Ursula est très loin et très profond.<br/>
-	Ce ne sera pas un problème. </p><p>Tu lui lances un regard mystérieux et plonge la tête la première dans l’eau fraîche, filant vers le fond sans prendre le temps d’avoir peur. C’est un pari risqué mais tu ouvres la bouche pour aspirer de l’air, regardant ton ami droit dans les yeux en priant pour ne pas faire un flop. Mais non, tu sens tes poumons réagir normalement et tu respires avec un grand sourire extatique. Dire que petite, tu voulais être une sirène… Devant le regard choqué de ton ami, tu hausses les épaules comme si tout cela était naturel.</p><p>-	 Je t’avais dit que ce ne serait pas un problème.<br/>
-	Quand tu auras fini de frimer, donnes-moi la main, répond Arthur avec un rire.</p><p>Tu glisses ta main dans la sienne et le laisse t’entraîner, le sachant bien meilleur nageur que toi du fait de ses gênes atlantes. A présent qu’il est là, ça ressemble plus à une aventure entre amis qu’à une expédition périlleuse.</p><p>***</p><p>Située dans un autre royaume bien loin de l’Atlantide, l’antre d’Ursula se révèle à plusieurs jours de nage et si Arthur connaît de nombreux chemins pour rendre votre voyage moins long, il vous faut passer par des voies secrètes pour ne pas vous faire repérer, lui en tant que roi et toi en tant qu’humaine et intruse. Malgré toute ta bonne volonté, tu fatigues rapidement et ton ami est obligé de te serrer contre lui pour maintenir un rythme constant. D’ailleurs, il n’est pas certain que les mèches blanches qui strient de plus en plus ta chevelure soient uniquement dues à l’épuisement ou au monde aquatique. Heureusement pour vous, vous rapprochez de plus en plus de votre objectif et si cette aventure n’est pas aussi amusante que tu l’aurais voulu, tu es heureuse de la vivre avec ton copain d’enfance, celui avec qui tu as joué tant de fois aux pirates ou aux aventuriers. </p><p>-	Tu reprends ton souffle, Y/N ?<br/>
-	Sous l’eau ? Je fais de mon mieux. </p><p>Machinalement, tu grattes ta cuisse à travers le pantalon, appuyant ta tête contre l’épaule du souverain.  Quand tout ça sera fini, tu te promets de l’inviter à avaler une bonne douzaine de pintes dans votre pub préféré, en dédommagement. </p><p>-	Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as des abdos en béton, à force de nager…<br/>
-	Et encore, j’ai d’autres secrets en stock. Y/N ?</p><p>Tu ne lui réponds pas, endormie contre lui sans même t’en être rendue compte. Arthur lève les yeux au ciel et te garde contre lui en descendant vers un banc de sable pour te laisser te reposer un peu. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il aurait voulu te faire découvrir son monde, pas en t’amenant jusqu’à l’antre d’une sorcière millénaire et que tous croyaient morte. Parfois, il a l’impression qu’elle prend le dessus sur toi pendant une fraction de seconde, dans la façon dont tu tords tes lèvres de dégout, quand ta voix se fait brusquement plus rauque et cassante. Vivement que tu sois débarrassée de ce parasite, il est évident que tu arrives au bout de ton endurance. </p><p>Après quelques heures de repos, vous vous remettez en route et atteignez finalement votre objectif, dissimulé dans les eaux les plus troubles, derrière des rideaux de vapeur brûlante. En apercevant le squelette de monstre marin qui tient lieu d’entrée, tu accélères avec un sourire impatient, glissant dans la gorge rosâtre sans te perdre. Sur tes talons, Aquaman a un regard plus critique sur le décor glauque, tout comme un certain crabe ayant un jour suivi une petite sirène. Il te regarde tournoyer en chassant les coquillages s’étant installés partout avec le temps, un large sourire dessiné sur tes lèvres écarlates alors que tu admires la coiffeuse, les placards laissés à l’abandon. </p><p>-	Nous sommes arrivés, il est temps de vous séparer toutes les deux.<br/>
-	Oui, bien sûr, cher roi. Je m’en occupe. </p><p>Tu laisses Ursula guider tes mains pour attraper tel ou tel flacon, elle sait ce qu’elle fait et tu sens une intense jubilation fourmiller dans tes membres alors que tu jettes tout dans une cuve de pierre sculptée. Cela fait si longtemps qu’Ursula attend de pouvoir retrouver un corps et ses pouvoirs, elle se débarrasse de ton pantalon tout en continuant ses préparatifs, exposant tes jambes devenues d’un noir aux reflets mauves qui fait ressortir tes traits tirés. Quand le parasite aura quitté ton enveloppe, retrouveras-tu une apparence plus humaine ? </p><p>« Enfin…il est grand temps de me ramener pour de bon »</p><p>Une intense lueur violette s’échappe du chaudron, jetant sur ton visage des ombres faisant ressortir la lueur de démence dans tes prunelles. Sa bouche articule des paroles dans une langue que tu ne comprends pas, tantôt en latin, tantôt dans un langage ancien et oublié. Face à ce flot de magie, tu te sens happée à l’intérieur de toi-même comme un courant te repousserait loin du rivage, comme si des centaines de mains te tiraient en arrière. Alors tu comprends que jamais la sorcière n’a eu l’intention de te libérer. Le même choc consterné apparaît sur le visage d’Arthur qui repousse ton corps au loin alors qu’une colonne de magie pure glisse de la cuve jusque dans ta gorge, trop tard hélas pour empêcher le sortilège. </p><p>« Vous aviez dit que vous n’auriez besoin d’elle que jusqu’à ce que vous retrouviez un corps ! »</p><p>Fou de rage, Arthur te plaque contre l’une des parois de la grotte, tellement vite que tu as à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe. Pourtant, loin d’être intimidée, un rire sonore et désagréable s’échappe de ta bouche tordue par la joie alors que tu toises le roi avec mépris.</p><p>-	Je n’ai jamais dit que ce corps ne serait pas le sien.<br/>
-	Vous vous êtes engagé à la laisser partir !<br/>
-	Si elle en exprimait le désir…mais vous l’entendez, vous ?</p><p>Ursula minaude devant le héros impuissant qui recule alors que tes jambes se tordent, se dédoublent en longues extrémités d’un noir d’encre couvertes de ventouses comme autant de furoncles. Piégée dans ton propre corps, tu ne peux même pas hurler de douleur ou appeler à l’aide, luttant pour ne pas être noyée dans le néant. Aquaman n’a aucune idée de comment te libérer de ce maléfice cruel, il faut qu’il t’aide à revenir, à reprendre le contrôle avant d’être totalement engloutie. </p><p>« Y/N…Je sais que tu m’entends et que tu as encore de la force, ne laisse pas cette vieille peau t’avoir si facilement. »  </p><p>Il tend la main vers toi, ses yeux dorés te regardant avec sérieux et tout l’espoir déterminé dont il est capable. Il a confiance en toi, il est hors de question qu’il te laisse te perdre. </p><p>-	Je n’ai pas fini de rire avec toi, de boire en chantant faux alors reviens. C’est ton corps, tu n’es pas Ursula, tu es mon amie, ma meilleure amie et je t’aime.<br/>
-	Arthur…</p><p>Ta voix tremble légèrement et tes yeux se remplissent de larmes même si elles ne sont pas très utiles sous l’eau. Ta main prend celle du jeune homme et tu le sens serrer tes doigts avec force pour te dire que tout ira bien. Puis un rire moqueur s’échappe de tes lèvres alors que la sorcière cesse sa comédie et que tu disparais à jamais dans les ténèbres de ta propre enveloppe, consumée par la magie d’Ursula. Cette dernière sourit au héros, triomphante.</p><p>« C’était un très beau moment. Dommage… »</p><p>Elle se dégage de l’étreinte d’Aquaman, ses tentacules la soulevant au-dessus du sol alors qu’elle contemple le roi défait devant elle avec un plaisir non dissimulé.</p><p>« Alors, mon cher souverain…allez-vous me tuer ? Ou êtes-vous incapable de faire du mal à ce corps ? »</p><p>Le visage si solaire du jeune homme s’assombrit et l’affaissement de ses épaules répond à lui-seul à la question de la cruelle sorcière : il ne pourra pas te venger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requests are open here : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bubbletimestories</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>